Choix X Amour X Explosion
by Kaori-same
Summary: [ Leolio X Kurapika ] Gon doit choisir entre sauver Leolio ou sauver Kurapika, prisonniers ensemble dans une cellule au QG de Genei Ryodan.. KURA FILLE pardoooon TT


**Tit mot : ** Voici une fic directement venue d'un de mes rêves sur Leolio et Kurapika, pendant 3 heures dans mon bain ( que voulez-vous, il faut bien s'occuper XD ).

Donc je vous prierai d'être tolérant avec certaines incohérences du scénario que je connais parfaitement n.n'

Le nen ça fait pas lire dans les pensées et la Brigade Fantôme ils sont pas comme ça, mais voilà on contrôle pas son subconscient, neh ?

OOC pour ceux qui préfèrent Kurapika en mec, désolée mais moi j'aime Kura en fille hihi n.n

**Characters : ** Leolio-san, Kurapika Kuruta, Gon Freecs, Kirua Zoldick.

Ps : Ils considèrent Kurapika comme un garçon.

One shot 

Gon était sur les nerfs. Kirua tentait bien que mal de le calmer, mais le jeune garçon refusait d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Lors de leur dernière tentative pour éliminer les membres de Genei Ryodan, la course poursuite dans les couloirs du bâtiment QG de la brigade s'était terminée par la capture de Leolio et Kurapika, actuellement retenus prisonniers dans l'immeuble lugubre du centre-ville de York Shin. Et la Brigade avait eut l'idée farfelue de n'en libérer qu'un seul, et l'autre serait gardé prisonnier et sûrement tué. Hisoka avait eut cette idée en se souvenant d'une des premières épreuves du test de Hunter, celle du quizz palpitant à deux réponses. Et Gon se retrouvait maintenant dans la situation de ce quizz : qui choisir entre deux êtres cher ? Cette fois, le silence ne changerait rien : il fallait sauver quelqu'un.

« Kirua, je ne sais pas quoi faire… marmonna Gon.

- Bah moi non plus !

- Merde, il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen de les libérer tous les deux !

- Ouais, mais personne ne nous dit qu'après avoir libéré un des deux, ils ne nous attaquent pas ! Ou pire, ils n'ont aucune intention d'en libérer, c'est peut-être tout simplement un piège grossier…

- Peut-être, mais il est hors de question que je reste ici à ne rien faire !

- Je sais. Le rendez-vous avec Genei Ryodan est demain à 13h.

- On y va et on les sauvera coûte que coûte. »

Loin de l'hôtel où se trouvaient les deux adolescents, Kurapika et Leolio séjournaient dans une petite cellule poisseuse et froide du QG de la Brigade. Ils venaient tout juste d'apprendre le dilemme que Hisoka avait proposé aux deux petits et songeaient auquel des deux pourrait être libéré, lequel devrait rester, et si il y avait une petite chance qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux…

Kurapika, en débardeur, tremblait de froid et de rage, cette capture lui rappelant à quel point sa faiblesse était encore trop flagrante. Léolio le remarqua et lui passa sa veste sur les épaules.

« T'inquiète pas comme ça, c'est toi qui sortiras d'ici, Kurapika.

- Hors de question ! Je préfère mourir maintenant, de toutes façons je n'arriverai jamais à les vaincre !

- Kurapika commence pas à m'énerver, hein ! J'ai dit que ce sera toi, point barre ! »

Les geôliers s'amusaient fort des disputes des prisonniers qu'ils espionnaient par caméra, malgré le fait qu'ils n'entendent rien à leur conversation. Pour eux, la dispute était causée par la volonté de chacun d'être sauvé, et non le contraire… Tout à coup, une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges s'approcha des écrans télévisés que regardaient les geôliers et esquissa un sourire.

« On va s'amuser un peu, d'accord ? Ils ne se disputent pas encore assez à mon goût. Je vais leur faire un petit cadeau qui risque de beaucoup leur plaire…. »

Elle ferma les yeux, marmonna quelque parole inaudible et fixa les vidéos.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda un garde.

- Maintenant, grâce à mon nen spécial, ils peuvent lire dans les pensées les uns des autres. Donc impossibilité de mentir, de faire semblant d'être courageux ou de dire qu'on va se sacrifier alors que c'est faux… Et tous les plans secrets qu'on aurait pu inventer pour s'en sortir aux dépends de l'autre sont à l'eau. »

Elle disait tout ça en souriant d'une façon si cruelle que les gardes préférèrent éviter de lui poser d'autres questions. Au fond, ils n'avaient qu'à regarder les conversations dégénérer, et ça suffisait à leur bonheur.

Dans la cellule, les deux amis se querellaient toujours quand Leolio saisit Kurapika par les épaules et lui dit :

« J'insiste Kurapika, c'est toi qui sortiras d'ici, moi, je trouverai un autre moyen !

- C'est pas pour te vexer, Leolio, mais si l'un d'entre nous avait une chance de sortir d'ici vivant, ce serait plutôt moi. »

Léolio fit une moue rageuse et croisa les bras. Kurapika baissa les yeux et pensa :

Je sais très bien que moi non plus je ne pourrais pas me sortir seule d'ici, mais si je suis sauvée, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire de ma vie ? Je n'ai plus de famille, et si même j'arrivais à accomplir ma vengeance, le reste n'aurait plus d'importance. Alors que toi, tu as encore tellement de vies à sauver !

« Peut-être, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Hein !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Je n'ai rien dit !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

- Stop ! Léolio, pense à quelque chose. »

Le grand brun à la chemise entr'ouverte regarda la Kuruta d'un air perplexe.

Coucou, Kurapika !

« Tu as pensé « coucou Kurapika », hein ?

- AaaAaah ! oO

- Je vois. Ils veulent nous user psychologiquement en nous laissant lire dans nos pensées, parce qu'ils pensent qu'on est en train de se disputer sur qui sera sauvé et qu'on espère chacun que ce soit nous, et ils sont certains que ça ne nous rendra que plus hostiles l'un envers l'autre.

- … Gââh ----… De toutes façons, quoi qu'il arrive, je te l'ai dit, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tu sors et je reste.

- Non.

- Si ! »

Le ton du brun n'acceptait aucune réplique et malgré sa répartie habituelle Kurapika se tut et s'assit dans un coin de la cellule.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que. Parce que !

- Tu fais exprès de penser la même chose que ce que tu dis, mais je sais que tu as une raison ! Allez ! grogna la blonde.

- …

- Bon, alors je suis fixée, tu n'as aucune excuse. Donc ce sera toi qui t'en ira.

- Je t'ai déjà dit il me semble que je voulais plus jamais voir un ami mourir, non ?

- … »

L'apprenti médecin avait marqué un point, mais Kurapika n'était toujours pas satisfaite.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour mourir toi-même. Tu te sacrifierai pour un ami ?

- Oui ! Mais tu es plus qu'un ami…

- PARDON ? la blonde déglutit.

- Hein ? Eh ! Rien ! Shimatta, réfléchit à tes pensées, crétin ! Enfin bref…

- Mouais, bref…

- C'est pas pour dire mais… Vu que je vais peut-être mourir j'aurais juste voulu savoir quelque chose… Qui me turlupine depuis le début…

- Quoi donc ?

- Dis-moi… Tu… Tu es une fille ? »

Kurapika s'étrangla à moitié. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment !

« Hein !

- Non mais c'est pas grave, hein, euh c'était juste pour être sûr ! »

Une goutte de sueur passa sur son visage. Quelle abruti il pouvait être, poser une question aussi stupide à un moment pareil !

« … Non, je ne suis pas une fille.

- Ah ! Dommage. »

Kurapika tilta.

« Enfin, ça dépend pourquoi…

- ?

- Ah ! fit-elle consciente de la stupidité de cette réponse. Rien, laisse tomber ! Oublie ! »

Léolio eut un temps de réaction un peu long, mais quand il reprit ses esprits, face à une blonde énervée, il ne put se retenir.

« Kurapika ?

- Quoi ? rugit-elle.

- Je t'aime !

- Huh …?

- Laisse tomber, oublie… »

Kurapika resta quelques instants sans voix.

« Tu sais, je crois que je peux… faire une exception… »

Léolio sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle se recula vivement.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Il y a une condition. Et tu vas me le promettre…

- Je te promet tout ce que tu veux. C'est quoi la condition ?

- Que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois !

- Promis ! »

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, après tout le temps passé ensemble, Leolio pouvait enfin embrasser celle qui l'avait toujours fait craquer, même en tant que mec. Kurapika, elle, ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que ce baiser qui serait peut-être le dernier.

De l'autre côté des caméras, les geôliers regardaient la scène avec un certain dégoût.

« Bah, ça y est, ils sont gay… En manque de fille et on se lâche sur les autres prisonniers… C'est fréquent…

- Vous êtes tous idiots, ou quoi ? râla la jeune femme au nen spécial.

- Comment ça ? grondèrent les gardes.

- Le blond, c'est une fille ! Et ils s'aiment ! C'est pas mignon tout ça ! »

Les geôliers la regardèrent un instant, hébétés.

« Euh… Vous faites partie de la Brigade Fantôme ou non ?

- Bien-sûr, crétins ! Mais j'adore les histoires d'amour ! En particulier celles… qui finissent mal ! »

Le lendemain, vers 13 heures, Kurapika et Leolio furent conduits dans une grande salle, dont le centre était creusé par un énorme fossé dont le fond était invisible. De l'autre côté du fossé se trouvaient Gon et Kirua, rassurés de voir leurs amis pour l'instant sains et saufs. Un gardien libéra les deux de leurs menottes et les poussa devant le trou béant et Hisoka, assis au-dessus d'eux, demande à Gon de son habituel air de psychopathe :

« Alors, Gon, tu as fait ton choix ? Le brun ou le blond ? Hèhèhè… »

Gon déglutit. Il remarqua que Léolio et Kurapika se tenaient la main. Kirua ricana, mais Gon ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que ce terrible choix qu'ils devaient faire. Soudain, Léolio souleva la main de Kurapika vers le ciel et hurla à Gon de choisir Kurapika.

Celle-ci le regardait et murmurait des protestations. Léolio lui fit un petit clin d'œil comme il aimait à le faire et Gon resta quelques instants sans savoir ce qu'il devait penser de ce que Léolio venait de dire. Le pauvre ado portait sur lui le poids de deux vies, et Kirua se contentait d'attendre le verdict, tout en cachant pourtant une certaine appréhension du résultat final. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucun moyen de libérer leurs deux amis. Gon comptait sur la chance, à présent.

Leolio continuait de répéter à Gon de choisir Kurapika et, au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci se rendit compte que Gon hésitait encore beaucoup, prit son air décidé, et hurla :

« Gon ! Ecoute Leolio ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ! »

Léolio fut surpris mais la remercia intérieurement d'essayer de persuader Gon, et continua de crier le nom de Kurapika aux deux adolescents de l'autre côté du ravin.

Gon fut aussi surpris et faillit se décider à choisir Kurapika, mais le sort de Léolio l'inquiétait beaucoup. Alors, un autre gardien apporta à Gon une valise dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux épées de Kurapika et le canif de Léolio, afin de lui permettre de choisir symboliquement…

L'heure tournait et Hisoka commençait à s'impatienter, les deux continuaient de crier le nom de Kurapika et Gon se décida finalement un peu à contrecœur pour Leolio de prendre les épées de Kurapika.

Hisoka esquissa un rictus sadique et dit :

« Ok ! Voilà ! »

Un gardien poussa alors avec force Kurapika de l'autre côté du ravin, et Gon lui saisit le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber lorsqu'elle arriva de l'autre côté. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ? Allaient-ils se faire attaquer ? Allaient-ils tuer Léolio devant leurs yeux avant de venir les tuer à leur tour ? Kirua et Gon n'eurent pas envie d'y réfléchir et tirèrent Kurapika vers la sortie, tandis qu'elle regardait Léolio en pensant :

N'oublie pas ta promesse ! Je te jure que je t'attendrais ! Mais… dépêche-toi quand même !

Léolio ricana et lui fit un signe d'adieu de la main, et se fit ramener dans la cellule par des geôliers puissants. Les trois autres arrivèrent dehors sans se faire attaquer. Postés devant l'immense et lugubre bâtiment dans lequel Léolio était prisonnier, Kurapika s'immobilisa un instant et regarda l'immeuble d'un air terriblement triste. Qu'allait-ils faire de Léolio ? Il fallait absolument trouver un moyen de le sortir de là et…

Elle ne finit pas sa pensée. Le bâtiment entier venait à l'instant d'exploser, projetant les trois Hunters dix mètres plus loin.

Ils se relevèrent brusquement et restèrent bouche bée devant le brasier qui se trouvait maintenant devant eux, les yeux écarquillés. Léolio n'avait pas pu s'en sortir vivant.

Peu à peu, les pompiers et les badauds arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'explosion.

La tristesse des trois Hunters était à son comble mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils séjournent là trop longtemps, ils ne voulaient pas être interpellés par la presse, mais Kurapika refusait de bouger. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur les flammes et le bâtiment déjà presque en cendres, puis finit par coopérer et se laissa tirer par les deux adolescents.

On ne retrouva qu'une dizaine de corps dans les cendres, non identifiables.

Un an avait passé depuis. Genei Ryodan ne s'était pas manifesté après l'incident, et Kurapika en avait conclut qu'ils étaient peut-être morts. Elle s'était donc résolue à vivre sans raison de vivre. Elle habitait dans une maison, à des lieux de York Shin dont elle ne voulait plus entendre parler. Elle s'était un peu féminisée, mais peu lui importait, elle recalait tous ses potentiels prétendants et ne parlait qu'avec deux garçons d'environ 13 ans.

Un jour d'été comme les autres, Kurapika admirait le ciel d'un regard vide, quand son portable vibra sur la table du salon. Etonnée par le numéro inconnu, elle répondit :

« Allô… ?

« Allô Kurapika ? » fit une voix masculine.

Kurapika resta sans voix quelques secondes, lorsque la sonnette de sa maison retentit à son tour. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte. Son regard défila de bas en haut. Devant elle, plus beau que jamais, un portable à la main, se tenait bel et bien Leolio…

Kurapika laissa tomber son portable de stupeur.

« T'es seule, je te dérange pas ? demanda-il d'un air gêné.

- Je suis seule, j'ai tenu ma promesse.

- Alors, à moi de tenir la mienne… »

Transportée de joie, Kurapika se laissa embrasser langoureusement par ce grand abruti qui lui avait décidément bien manqué… Lui-même était aussi heureux qu'elle. Dieu sait le mal qu'il avait eu à la retrouver ! Il avait été sauvé de l'explosion inattendue et imprévue du QG, et après avoir passé un mois dans un petit hôpital, il avait cherché à retrouver la trace de ses trois amis qui étaient bien-sûr partis loin de York Shin. Il avait bien mis 10 mois à trouver leur adresse, et un mois pour régler ses dettes aux hôtels et arriver chez elle.

Mais à présent, il ne pensait plus qu'au doux parfum de la blonde et il ferma la porte de la maison derrière eux.

Pas très loin de là, Gon et Kirua se dirigeaient vers la maison de Kurapika pour lui tenir un peu compagnie, et sonnèrent à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Soudain, une fenêtre voisine s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme qui les interpella :

« Hé les enfants, n'entrez pas, la petite blonde s'est enfin trouvé un petit ami, elle qui les rejetait tous ! Hihihihi ! Je me demande ce qui se passe la-dedans en ce moment ! »

Gon et Kirua se lancèrent un regarde interrogateur.

« Comment le savez-vous ? demanda le petit brun à l'air naïf.

- Bah, c'est pas dur… Ils se sont embrassés devant la porte et sont vite rentrés dans la maison, je ne sais pas la suite mais de toutes façons vous êtes un peu jeunes pour comprendre ! Restez donc dehors ! Hihihihi ! »

La vieille ferma sa fenêtre. Gon et Kirua se trouvaient hébétés sur le pas de la porte de Kurapika. Kirua voulut alors entrer par la force, mais Gon l'arrêta. Il inspira une bouffée d'air, fit mine de réfléchir et lança un immense sourire à Kirua.

« Quoi ? fit l'assassin aux cheveux argentés.

- Cette odeur d'eau de Cologne…

- Noooon ?

- Si ! le sourire de Gon s'élargit encore.

- Bon, alors attends, j'appelle Kurapika ! fit Kirua.

- T'es du genre chiant, toi, hein ! taquina Gon.

- Yerk, yerk ! ricana-il. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas chier l'autre vieux !

- Hihihi !

- Chut ! fit Kirua en plaçant le portable contre son oreille. Hey, Kurapika !

- Oui ? répondit-elle.

- Hum… T'es seule là ?

- Si tu me demandes ça c'est que tu me soupçonne d'être accompagnée, non ?

- Quelle logique implacable. --

- Pas d'ironie avec moi. Si vous êtes devant la porte, vous savez qui est là, neh ? »

Gon saisit le portable de Kirua et hurla :

« Kurapikaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ouvres-nouuuuuus on veut voir Leolioooooooo !

- Oui, bien-sûr ! Vous avez deux minutes ? J'arrive ! –clic-

- Elle nous a raccroché au nez, je vais la tuer, fit Kirua en rangeant son portable.

- Ne fais pas ça, ça serait stupide n.n »

Kurapika ouvrit enfin la porte, après dix minutes d'attente des deux garçons, et Gon sauta au coup de Leolio, tout content, tandis que Kirua lui lança un sourire en coin.

« T'en as mis du temps, le vieux ! »

Leolio lui lança son portable à la figure – Kirua l'esquiva bien-sûr - et ils s'assirent autour de la table basse pour parler. Ca faisait tout de même un an…

Leolio leur raconta alors tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant cette année, qu'il n'avait pas cessé de les chercher, et qu'il s'était promis de reprendre ses études dès qu'il les aurait retrouvés.

Un peu plus tard, un court silence s'installa, et Kirua ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les 30 centimètres qui séparaient Leolio et Kurapika, et déclara avec un rictus :

« Hé faites pas les pudiques parce qu'on est là, on vous a tous grillés de toutes façons !

- Huh ? fit Kurapika.

- Ah, euh, oui... » fit Leolio avec un sourire.

Il voulut mettre son bras autour de l'épaule de la blonde, mais elle réagit en lui envoyant son poing directement dans le visage.

Kirua et Gon écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Mais koâââ ? pleura Leolio.

- Désolée, j'ai encore l'impression d'être un mec avec vous, donc ça ferait un peu bizarre… Et puis ça m'a manqué de te frapper !

- Pfffff…. Perverse.. murmura-t-il d'un air provocateur.

- QUOI ! » hurla la blonde.

Les deux ados étaient bouche bée devant leurs deux amis qui apparemment se disputeraient toutes leur vie, et finirent par exploser de rire quand Léolio se mangea la moquette en essayant d'esquiver la cuillère que Kurapika venait de lui lancer. Leur vie redevenait normale et Kurapika avait enfin retrouvé le sourire…

Fin 


End file.
